This patent is directed to a vibratory apparatus having a resilient member formed of a structural member and a method for manufacturing and operating a vibratory apparatus with a resilient member formed of a structural member.
It is not uncommon to use slat-type springs in the manufacture of a vibratory apparatus, such as a vibratory conveyor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,525 illustrates an embodiment of a vibratory conveyor where the trough is carried on a plurality of vertical legs. As explained therein, because the legs are constructed of a dimension in the direction transverse to the path of conveyance much larger than a dimension (i.e., its thickness) in the direction along the path of conveyance, the legs are caused to act as resilient means of a leaf-spring type. This leaf-type spring permits displacement of the trough only in the direction of conveyance.
Such slat-type springs present certain disadvantages relative to other resilient members, or springs, such as coil springs. The slat-type springs are more difficult to connect to the trough, adding to the expense of the vibratory apparatus. Furthermore, there are higher localized stresses at the point of attachment for slat-type springs, which can increase the potential for early replacement. As a consequence, coil springs are used in many applications.
Coil springs present a separate set of issues, however. For example, because of the manufacturing processes used to make coil springs, not all materials can be used, because not all materials can be formed into coil springs using conventional manufacturing methods. Furthermore, coil springs typically are available only in standard sizes, causing issues should a non-standard sized spring be a more optimal solution for a particular apparatus. In addition, coil springs can present issues for installation/maintenance/replacement, considering that coil springs typically have a loop formed at either end, which loop can be difficult to reach using conventional tools.
It would be advantageous to overcome or substantially ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of such existing springs, or at least to provide a useful alternative.